Twilight (Versión SasuHina)
by Meilyng-LoveU.H
Summary: Hinata vivía en el lugar soleado de Suna con su madre y su padrastro, en algún momento se le ocurrió irse a vivir con su padre a Konoha, sintiendose entre feliz y triste, conoce a un misterioso joven de mirada intimidante, a la cual quedará prendida de inmediato. ¿Cual será el futuro que le espera?/ Advertencia: SASUHINA, UA, algo de Ooc.
1. La llegada

**Hola gente maravillosa, aquí estoy de nuevo, espero les guste. Ustedes deciden.**

**Aclaraciones: UA, algo de Ooc y no sé que más.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/ Hinata y otras que son sorpresa.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto, otros personajes que se nombran pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, hago esto sin recibir ninguna recompensa (excepto sus reviews, si los merezco)**

**.**

**La llegada**

**.**

Era un día caluroso en Suna, como todos los días, el sol siempre brillaba en todo su esplendor, siempre era verano. Eso a ella le encantaba, sentir los rayos calidos sobre su piel, el aire caliente agitar sus cabellos, no quería sentirse nostálgica ahora y que su madre viera la tristeza en sus ojos, debía despedirse antes de que todo el esfuerzo que había hecho, se fuera por el drenaje. Dio un profundo respiro mientras tomaba su bolso, sus otras maletas ya estaban en el auto, se miró al espejo una última vez y salió de su antigua habitación para bajar las escaleras y salir de la casa.

—Hinata—, pronunció una mujer acercándose a la chica, sus ojos mostraban tristeza pero también había algo más que era imposible identificar—, no tienes que hacer esto, ya te lo he dicho, puedes venir con nosotros, Miroku no se molestará.

—Ya lo sé, mamá pero… sí tengo que hacerlo—habló la chica; suave y pausadamente, desviando la mirada al suelo—, ustedes no han tenido tiempo para estar solos, no quiero estar en el medio.

—Eso es una tontería, no estás en el medio—recriminó la madre como sintiéndose ofendida, Hinata respiró profundamente e intentó mostrar una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No te preocupes estaré bien… con papá.

Su madre no parecía querer creerle.

—Claro, Hinata, tú sabes cómo es tu padre, estarás sola la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Eso está bien para mí, un rato de soledad no le hace mal a nadie.

—Tú siempre tan sacrificada—dijo con resignación la mujer, pues sabía que no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión—. Te llamaré a diario, quiero asegurarme de que estarás perfectamente bien, tienes tu celular ¿no? —La muchacha asintió lentamente y la mujer la abrazó fuertemente—, cuídate y responde mis llamadas y mis mensajes.

—Por su puesto, tú también cuídate y cuida de Miroku.

— ¡Ey chicas! Démonos prisa o si no el avión se va.

Un hombre se acercó a ellas con una sonrisa amistosa, ambas mujeres se separaron y él le dio un abrazo a Hinata, la cual correspondió tímidamente. Miroku era un buen hombre que cuidaría muy bien de Sango, su madre, la haría feliz como no lo fue con su padre en el pasado, se separó mientras sacudía su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Ellos subieron al auto mientras la chica le daba una última mirada, a la que había sido su casa desde los cinco años, al vecindario en el que estaba y al sol.

Ese sol que tanto amaba y que no volvería a ver quién sabe hasta cuando. Tantos años bajo ese sol y nunca le había hecho nada a su piel, seguía siendo pálida pero no le importaba, sacó una cinta de su bolsillo y ató su cabello negro-azulado en una coleta alta, casi igual a la de su madre y su padrastro que no tenía el cabello tan largo pero tenía lo suficiente como para atarlo en la nuca. Hinata veía que no tenía mucho parecido con su madre, sólo el cabello negro, los reflejos azules y la piel pálida vienen de su abuela materna, sus extraños ojos color perla eran casi como los de su padre.

—Hinata, hija, vamos.

Su madre la llamó, despertándola de sus ensoñaciones, de un respingo dio la vuelta y se subió al auto, despidiéndose de su antigua vida, pues a donde iba, volvería a comenzar desde cero.

Un último abrazo para su madre y Miroku para después subir al avión que la llevaría a Konoha, donde viviría los próximos dos años de su vida, después quién sabe que haría. A donde iba era el lugar más nublado y lluvioso de todo el país, aunque siempre se reservaba sus opiniones sobre cualquier cosa, Sango siempre supo que su hija no le gustaba mucho el lugar y le sorprendió cuando un día Hinata llegó y le dijo: "Quiero ir a Konoha a vivir con mi padre" para ella, su hija era como un libro abierto y a pesar de las muchas insistencias de que no lo hiciera, terminó cediendo a esa petición ya que no le hacía muchas.

A Hinata, Konoha le parecía un lugar triste y depresivo, descolorido podría decirse, eso la hacía sentirse como claustrofóbica pero debía soportarlo, de todas formas; hacía tiempo que no veía a su padre, a pesar de que él fuera serio y recatado, además de que no congeniaban nunca, lo quería, pero nunca se lo diría en voz alta debido al temor que le tenía. Cuando el avión aterrizó y ella bajó en busca de su maleta, miró a su alrededor, habían demasiadas personas en aquel aeropuerto, pero ninguna era su padre, se puso a deambular un rato hasta llegar a la salida y ahí lo vio, de brazos cruzados y expresión serena.

—Cuanto tiempo, Hinata—fue su saludo al acercarse, ella asintió con el rostro ruborizado— ¿Cómo están Sango y Miroku?

A pesar de se una pregunta casual e indiferente, se podía sentir sólo un poco de resentimiento en el fondo.

—Están bien, te mandan saludos.

—Bueno, sube al auto.

Ella obedeció mientras su padre tomaba la maleta y la ponía en el maletero, el auto era muy bonito, de un color negro brillante, pero tenía un pequeño defecto, unas luces rojas y azules permanecían en el techo, los nuevos autos de la policía no eran nada discretos, pero a su padre, el comisario de la policía; no parecía molestarle o sí lo hacía y se callaba su opinión.

—Ponte el cinturón—fue su orden al subir al asiento del conductor, ella obedeció sin chistar y durante todo el viaje se mantuvo en silencio; mirando el paisaje que se mostraba por su ventana.

Hiashi Hyuga hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su única hija, no se consideraba un padre demostrativo de afecto, pero le alegraba tenerla cerca durante dos años, aunque sabía muy bien disimular sus emociones. Le gustaba su trabajo en la comisaría y salir a dar una vuelta por los bosques de Konoha o de pesca, eso lo mantenía distraído de la realidad. Sin embargo, ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo iban a ser las cosas con Hinata viviendo con él? No lo sabía pero esperaba que no fuera una mala idea.

Llegaron a la casa donde ahora viviría la chica, no hay que negar que se extrañaron al ver a dos hombres de pie en la entrada, uno podría tener la edad de Hiashi y el otro la de Hinata, ella miró a su padre con intriga pero éste simplemente se bajó y fue a buscar la maleta, suspiró y se quitó el cinturón para poder salir, escuchó la voz de su padre.

— ¿Qué hacen por aquí, Akamaru? Creí que nos veríamos el fin de semana.

El hombre mayor, el que supuso se llamaba Akamaru, soltó una sonora carcajada. Tenía el cabello marrón y en algunos lugares se podían notar algunas canas, tenía arrugas pero no tantas para decir que era un anciano. El joven se parecía a él, por alguna extraña razón, ambos tenían rasgos perrunos, pero el muchacho tenía marcas de triángulos rojos en sus mejillas, casi como colmillos y su expresión era de pocos amigos.

— ¿Qué no puedo venir a visitar a un viejo camarada? Además, mencionaste que tu hija venía a vivir contigo y me pareció oportuno conocerla y darle una calurosa bienvenida a Konoha, también darle un pequeño presente.

"_Calurosa"_ pensó ella con algo de ironía, en ese lugar el único calor que recibiría; sería el de una chimenea encendida.

—Si claro… ¿Y que es esa chatarra?

— ¡Ey! Cuidado con ese vocabulario—dijo como ofendido el hombre.

Hinata miró a lo que su padre debería haberse referido, y su rostro casi se deforma en una mueca de extrañeza y horror. Un viejo auto, que parecía caerse pedazos y estar listo para el cementerio de autos, se estacionaba frente a la casa, era más bien como una camioneta, pero de esas que vez en aquellos programas de camiones mounstros, de un gris desgastado. ¿Acaso pretendían que ella conduciera semejante bestia?

—No pretenderás que ella conduzca esa cosa ¿Verdad? —Su padre preguntó haciendo eco de su pensamientos, claro que ella lo pensaba con miedo y no con indignación.

— ¿Qué? Es un buen transporte, me ayudó en mis años mozos.

—Si es un buen transporte ¿Por qué lo obsequias?

—Me compré uno nuevo y Kiba no está en edad para conducir en unos cuantos años—escuchó que dijo aquel hombre, luego un gruñido de enojo por parte del muchacho que no parecía muy contento con la situación—además, si por casualidades de la vida se estropea, tienes servicio de mecánico gratis. Nada es mejor, si es gratis.

—Papá—mencionó el muchacho como recriminando, el señor pareció recordar algo.

—A cierto, que descortesía la mía—se dirigió a la muchacha con una sonrisa amigable—, mi nombre es Akamaru Inuzuka, soy uno de los amigos de tu padre, él es mi hijo Kiba—el nombrado asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo—, espero que tu estancia aquí sea completamente placentera.

Ella sonrió débilmente e hizo una pequeña reverencia, con algo de rubor en el rostro.

—Mi nombre es Hinata, un placer conocerlos y muchas gracias.

—Que bonito nombre, espero ilumines un poco la vida de tu padre mientras estás aquí—Hinata se ruborizó y miró a otro lado nerviosa por lo dicho, Hiashi en cambio; parecía querer pulverizarlo con la mirada.

—Hinata puedes subir a tu habitación, sabes donde queda—, masculló entre dientes el Hyuga, ella asintió.

—Disculpen, con su permiso me retiro.

Hizo otra pequeña reverencia y tomó las llaves que le pasaba su padre para poder entrar a la casa, antes de entrar le pareció que el hombre llamado Akamaru suplicaba y que el joven reía escandalosamente. Esperaba que su padre no hiciera algo malo. Dejó la llave en la mesita a un lado de la puerta y subió al segundo piso, se sentía extraña, hace mucho tiempo que no iba a esa casa y ahora iba a vivir allí quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, aún lo recordaba; su habitación estaba al final del pasillo a la izquierda, a la derecha estaba la de su padre que era la única que tenía baño propio y más al fondo la habitación de huéspedes.

Miró la puerta marrón cerrada, dio un profundo respiro y la abrió, había cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no había ido allí, parecía el cuarto de una chica de diecisiete años, todo en tonos morados y lilas, su colores favoritos. Era extraño, su padre debió haberse esforzado mucho para hacer eso, aunque también pensaba que su madre tenía mucho que ver con eso. Dejó parte de sus cosas encima de la cama y miró alrededor, había un escritorio y encima de este había una computadora, unos cuantos libros, el armario y una cómoda para guardar sus ropas, además de una mesita de noche con una pequeña lámpara al lado de su cama.

La habitación sencilla pero hermosa, al menos para ella, los pisos de madera y las paredes de color morado y (¿Podría ser ese un estampado de flores?) en colores lilas más claros. Para ella eso estaba bien, podría acostumbrarse, pero dejaría que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo. Escuchó que tocaban la puerta, se giró y ahí estaba su padre con su equipaje y expresión algo incómoda.

—Espero te guste tu habitación, fue exigencia de tu madre, yo sólo contraté a la decoradora—comentó mientras miraba las cortinas de la ventana, la chica parpadeó un par de veces y luego sonrió con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

—Sí, gracias la verdad me encanta es… como yo.

Hiashi se aclaró la garganta y dirigió sus pasos fuera de la habitación.

—Bien, yo saldré por un rato, debo llevar a Akamaru y a su hijo a su casa. ¿Te molesta quedarte sola un rato?

—No, puedes ir, estaré bien, sólo… cuídate.

Él simplemente le dio un seco asentimiento de cabeza y se fue. Hinata se asomó por la ventana, viendo cómo los tres subían al auto de su padre y éste arrancaba perdiéndose a la derecha del camino, quedando aparcado frente a su nueva casa, aquel mounstroso auto. Suspiró, al menos estaría sola un rato para extrañar a su madre y quizás llorar un poco, después de todo, esa no será la última vez que se quede sola en casa.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente amaneció… nublado. Era de esperarse, en Konoha, el sol se deja ver al menos una vez al mes. La noche anterior no había podido dormirse rápido debido a los extraños sonidos que tenía la casa, una fuerte brisa había soplado en la noche; haciendo que las ramas del árbol cercano a su habitación golpearan su ventana y el techo. El frío tampoco le había ayudado mucho, se había levantado a medianoche a buscar unas cuantas sábanas más y arroparse de pies a cabeza como si fuera una crisálida.

A pesar del día nublado y la noche tormentosa, se sentía un ambiente extraño en la casa, sabía que no debía desanimarse por pequeñeces, su madre le enseñó a sonreír; incluso en los peores momentos de la vida. Se levantó de la cama y tomó algunas cosas para llevárselas al baño, se miró al espejo y aún parecía dormida, decidió darse un baño de agua fría, debía tomar uno caliente por la temperatura del lugar, pero si quería mantenerse despierta y lucir "fresca" debía usar el agua fría, se quitó sus ropas y se metió a la ducha, cuando cayeron las primeras gotas se estremeció violentamente pero luego de un rato ya estaba disfrutando del agua.

Con desanimo, salió de la ducha y se secó con la toalla, se puso su ropa y fue a cepillarse los dientes, y peinarse el cabello, una vez lista, tomó sus cosas y las llevó a su habitación. Ese día comenzaba la escuela, sería difícil pues no conocía a nadie y no era muy sociable que digamos, en su antiguo instituto a penas y había tenido unas cuantas compañeras pero sólo había sido suerte, ellas la vieron sola y decidieron acercarse. En ese pequeño pueblo de quien sabe cuantos habitantes, todo el mundo debía conocerse, suspiró, a veces la suerte la abandonaba.

Recogió algunas cosas que necesitaría para el instituto y bajó. Su padre estaba en la cocina… ¡Cocinando! Muchos pensarían que es obvio y hasta estupido que se piense así, pero Hinata nunca esperó ver a su padre en esa faceta, pensaba que ordenaba comida o comía fuera, aunque tenía sentido, después de todo era Hiashi Hyuga, un hombre solitario pero que no dependía de nadie más sino de él mismo.

Entró a la cocina de forma un tanto cautelosa, sólo por si acaso.

—Buenos días, padre.

El hombre apagó la estufa y asintió con la cabeza.

—Buenos días Hinata, ahí está tu desayuno, debes llegar temprano al instituto.

—Claro, gracias.

Se sentó a la pequeña mesa y comenzó a desayunar, su padre se le unió rato después.

—Recuerda que debes llegar temprano al instituto para informarte de tus clases, no te perderás cuando vayas de camino—anunció indiferente Hiashi, Hinata asintió en silencio—te llevarás el auto que trajo Akamaru, las llaves están en la mesa.

Hinata hizo una pequeña mueca, imaginándose cómo sería conducir aquella maquina.

—Sí, gracias.

Terminó de desayunar y lavó los platos que utilizó, tomó su bolso y se despidió de su padre.

—Me voy, nos veremos en la tarde.

—Cuidado cuando manejes esa cosa—le advirtió antes de que se fuera, ella asintió y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, tomando la llave del auto en el proceso.

Se detuvo frente aquel auto que por alguna razón le daba miedo, se armó de valor y abrió la puerta, miró hacia abajo, buscando donde apoyar el pie para subir, logró adentrarse dando un saltó y cerró la puerta. Introdujo la llave, preparándose para lo que venía, el motor se encendió pero no era el sonido que esperaba, creía que haría un sonido estruendoso pero después recordó que el auto le perteneció a un mecánico, debió haberle hecho algunas reparaciones.

Era silencioso, eso le daba un gran alivio, arrancó el auto y se fue camino al instituto, donde esperaba le salieran bien las cosas. Aunque no podría estar segura.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**¿Bueno que les parece esta versión de crepúsculo? ¿Qué tal este primer capitulo?**

**Dejen sus reviews (si merezco algún reviews, si no… bueno)**

**Posiblemente algunos se sorprenderán de ver a Akamaru de humano pero, no quería dejarlo de lado. No sé que tal me salió, siento que mi narración es diferente pero no sé, bueno, les dejo, nos leemos si se les antoja.**

**Kisses de chocolate y mantequilla.**


	2. ¿Ellos son?

**Hola gente hermosa, aquí otro cap, quizá no es mucho pero ojala les guste.**

**Aclaraciones: UA, algo de Ooc y no sé que más.**

**Pareja: Sasuke/ Hinata y otras que son sorpresa.**

**Los personajes son de Masashi-Kishimoto, pero como es fanfiction, puedo hacer lo que se me antoja y sin recibir ninguna recompensa (excepto sus reviews, si los merezco) y antes de empezar debo decir que:**

**Si de alguna forma los ofendí o algo, pido disculpas, esa jamás ha sido, es, ni será mi intención, yo simplemente estoy aquí por hobbie y para su entretención.**

**Y ya sin más, espero disfruten el cap.**

**.**

**¿Y ellos son?**

**.**

Hinata manejó por aquella solitaria carretera como por veinte minutos, hasta que llegó al que suponía sería el instituto, al verlo bien, sintió algo de miedo puesto que le recordaba a las cárceles que veía en alguna serie de televisión, sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos, tragó saliva y abrió la puerta para salir, aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que empezaran las clases pero ella debía buscar su horario en la oficina principal, más sin embargo debía buscar la oficina principal primero.

Caminó por la pequeña plaza que tenía pequeñas mesas y bancos hechos de cemento, se preguntaba cuando tenían oportunidad de usarlos, se adentró al edificio y miró a los alrededores, buscando su destino, vio la sala de maestros, la enfermería, la puerta del gimnasio, la del conserje y cuando estaba apunto de dar media vuelta, vio lo que buscaba. Suspiró algo cansada pues, había sido casi una odisea llegar allí, la puerta estaba abierta así que se dispuso a entrar, tras un gran escritorio, se encontraba la que suponía era la secretaría, un tanto mayor de lo que esperaba, Hinata carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—Disculpe, buenos días, soy la alumna nueva, Hinata Hyuga.

La mujer levantó la vista de los papeles y le dio una sonrisa cálida.

—La hija de Hiashi, eres muy linda, por supuesto, déjame buscarte los papeles.

La mujer se dispuso a buscar entre los cajones mientras a Hinata un pequeño rubor se le extendía por el rostro. Siguió buscando hasta que puso uno, dos, tres papeles frente a la chica, dio un suspiro y comenzó a explicarle.

—Bien, este papel es una lista de las materias que vas a ver, el profesor de esa materia debe firmártelo, ya tiene tu nombre, es sólo mientras terminamos de arreglar las carpetas con la lista de alumnos—Hinata asintió tomando el papel, la mujer levantó el segundo—este es el horario de cada materia con el nombre de cada profesor, los espacios en blanco son las horas libres—mientras se lo entregaba le enseñó el tercer papel que era un poco más grande que los otros—por último, este es el mapa del instituto, memorízalo, así puedes encontrar donde está cada salón, la biblioteca, los baños, la oficina del director y lo que necesites ¿Tienes alguna duda, corazón?

—No, muchas gracias, por todo.

—No hay de que, espero que te vaya bien en tu primer día.

Hinata asintió e hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de salir de allí, miró el mapa y pensó si no podía ser más grafico, definitivamente con eso no podía perderse. Salió del edificio y fue rumbo a su auto, se subió y le echó unos vistazos al los papeles mientras esperaba que se hiciera la hora. Ese día vería las materias: Literatura, Matemáticas (una materia que odiaba) Arte y Química, el resto del día lo tenía libre por suerte. Se percató que poco a poco los demás alumnos comenzaban a llegar, así que le echó un vistazo al mapa para saber donde se encontraba el salón de literatura y quién sería su profesor, luego de tener todo claro tomó sus cosas y salió del auto. Cuando casi iba entrando al edificio, fue interceptada por un chico de cabellos azules.

—Hola, tu debes ser la chica nueva, Hinata Hyuga ¿Cierto? —Ella asintió no muy segura de que hacer—mi nombre es Sora, es un placer, dime… ¿Ya sabes a donde vas?

—Al salón de literatura.

El chico sonrió contento.

— ¡Genial! Esa es mi clase también, te acompaño, así no te perderás.

—Ummm... claro.

No muy convencida; comenzó a caminar mientras su acompañante le hablaba sin parar de las cosas buenas y malas que tenía el instituto o el pueblo, los lugares a los cuales podría ir y un montón de cosas más que por el momento no quería escuchar. Por suerte, al llegar al aula, el chico fue tomar asiento al otro lado y ella fue a uno que estaba al final, el profesor llegó y la clase empezó, no prestó mucha atención y el tiempo pasó rápido, cuando se dio cuenta, estaba resolviendo problemas de matemáticas, cosa que hacía que le doliera la cabeza.

Después de la clase de matemáticas una chica de cabello marrón se acercó a la de ojos perla, se presentó como Yakumo y trataba de mantener una conversación con ella, dijo que la acompañaría a la clase de arte y que era su materia favorita, que luego irían a la cafetería y después a la clase de Química. Hinata se sentía cómoda con aquella chica, le parecía una persona amable y parecía interesarse en ella sinceramente, llegaron al salón de Arte y la muchacha fue a sentarse en su puesto, mientras la Hyuga buscaba lugar donde siempre, al final del salón. La clase comenzó al entrar la profesora.

Luego de nombrar a la mayoría de los pintores más famosos y algunas esculturas, la clase acabó y Yakumo se reunió con Hinata a la salida, caminaron hacia la cafetería y buscaron una mesa desocupada en la cual se pudieran sentar, Yakumo dejó a Hinata en la mesa mientras buscaba algunas cosas para comer, no estuvo mucho tiempo sola pues el chico que conoció antes se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro y se sentó en una silla a su lado.

—Hola Hinata, ¿por qué tan solita?

—Sora, mantente alejado, ella no está sola, está conmigo.

—Que es prácticamente lo mismo, mi querida Yakumo—la muchacha puso la bandeja con comida en la mesa y se sentó al otro extremo de Hinata mientras fulminaba con la mirada al chico.

—No hagas caso a lo que diga, Hinata, está algo loco—le habló en forma confidencial, el chico le lanzó un vegetal que ella pudo esquivar fácilmente—oye Sora ¿Dónde están…?

—No es justo, ese profesor tiene algo mal en la cabeza.

—Te dije que te mantuvieras tranquila.

—Odio la clase de deporte, no es mi fuerte ¿Por qué no hay clase de cocina? Ahí sí soy buena.

Una chica de cabello marrón y un chico de cabellos naranja, se sentaron de improvisto en la mesa, haciendo que Hinata respingara del susto e interrumpiendo la pregunta que Yakumo le hacía a Sora, éstos miraron a los recién llegados con cara de pocos amigos por sentarse tan desconsideradamente, la Hyuga simplemente mantuvo la mirada baja mientras tomaba una botella de limonada de la bandeja. Sora carraspeó, llamando la atención de los chicos que parecían no reparar en su presencia.

— ¡Hello! Estamos aquí y tenemos una invitada—dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata y ésta se ruborizaba un poco, ambos jóvenes se sintieron algo avergonzados.

—Lo lamentamos, mi nombre es Yahiko y ella es Ayame, un placer.

—Soy Hinata Hyuga.

—Eres la hija del comisario Hiashi ¿No? —Hinata, algo avergonzada por tener la atención de todos los de la mesa, asintió ante la pregunta curiosa de Ayame.

— ¿Y por qué viniste a estudiar aquí?

— ¡Yahiko!

— ¿Qué? Es una pregunta normal que le hacen a mucha gente, además siento curiosidad.

—No es problema, Yakumo—Hinata se quedó pensando en que debería decir exactamente—. Bueno, hace mucho tiempo que no veía a mi padre y es por eso—parecía ser una pobre excusa (lo era en realidad) sin embargo no estaba del todo alejada de la realidad.

—Ya era hora. Ese hombre es un gruñón solitario.

— ¡Sora! —Lo regañaron las chicas mirando de reojo a la Hyuga, el muchacho sonrió avergonzado ante lo que había dicho.

—Ups, lo siento, Hinata.

—No te preocupes.

—Y ¿Te gusta Konoha? —Preguntó Yahiko con interés, Hinata hizo un mohín, sin embargo respondió.

—Bueno, no puedo decir si me gusta o no, hasta ahora sólo he visto mi casa y el instituto, además del bosque que lo rodea.

—Oh, cierto, _el_ _bosque de la muerte_—dijo en tono lúgubre el de cabello naranja. La peliazul tembló un poco y tragó saliva antes de preguntar.

— ¿El bosque… de la muerte? ¿Por qué se llama así?

—No querrás saberlo, Hinata. Además, es un simple mito, una leyenda—decía Yakumo como restándole importancia. Los dos chicos negaron con decepción y esta vez fue Sora el que habló.

—Tú lo dices por que no lo crees. Sin embargo, todas las cosas que ocurrieron allí pueden ser real o no, todo depende de la persona. Se llama el bosque de la muerte porque, obviamente, muchas personas desaparecieron o murieron allí en circunstancias extrañas. Toda clase de cosas pasaron y aún siguen pasando en ese bosque, fantasmas, algún psicópata asesino, vampiros, hombres lobo…

— ¿V-vampiros? ¿H-hombres lobo? —Tartamudeó Hinata asustada, ya no le estaba gustando el rumbo a donde iba esa conversación.

—Sí y también rituales satánicos—agregó Yahiko como si aquello fuera de lo más normal, un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal a la Hyuga.

—Se encontraban cadáveres sin una gota de sangre o completamente despedazados, se oyen lamentos y gritos, aún la policía sigue encontrando restos de personas desaparecidas, algún cráneo o dedo.

— ¡Sora, por el amor de Dios! Debería darles vergüenza andar contando ese tipo de cuentos—los regañó Ayame mientras se cruzaba de brazos y les daba una mirada recriminatoria.

— ¿Son mentira?

—Claro que son mentira, Hinata.

—Piensa lo que quieras, Yakumo. Una cosa si es segura, el que sea lo suficientemente tonto como para ir a ese bosque y de noche además, merece morir.

— ¿Yahiko? —Lo llamó Sora, sonando un poco molesto, el aludido lo miró—nosotros fuimos el año pasado… y de noche, ¿eso nos hace idiotas y fantasmas?

—No Sora, eso los hace idiotas nada más—Ayame se soltó a reír después de decir aquel comentario y Yakumo se le unió, mientras ambos chicos bufaban molestos, Hinata no sabía si reír o sentir compasión.

—Vámonos Sora, a un lugar en el cual aprecien nuestra compañía—Yahiko se levantó haciéndose el ofendido y Sora le siguió, las chicas aún seguían burlándose de ellos y Hinata dio un largo suspiro. Se mantuvo jugando con la botella medio llena, hasta que se percató de que sus compañeras dejaban de reír y comenzaban a hablar en voz baja.

—Mira allí vienen ellos.

Hinata levantó la vista y las miró, no es que fuera chismosa, sólo era simple curiosidad.

—Ellos ¿Quienes?

—Cierto, Hinata, aún no sabes—dijo Ayame como si recordará algo importante, señaló discretamente la puerta principal y la Hyuga miró en la dirección que apuntaba—ahí vienen los Hatake, siempre dan de qué hablar.

Por la puerta entraron cuatro jóvenes estudiantes, más que estudiantes parecían artistas famosos, debido a la distancia; Hinata no podía verles bien el rostro, sin embargo tuvo que mirar a otro lado pues, ellos comenzaban a caminar en su dirección o algo así. Con disimulo y la voz baja, Ayame procedió a explicarle.

—La pelirroja de lentes, es Karin, se cree que es demasiado para estar aquí y además parece que es mandona. Ella sale con Naruto, el rubio hiperactivo y cabeza hueca, son pareja—le susurraba más bajo debido a que pasaron detrás de ellas, sin embargo Hinata notó las extrañas expresiones de ellos, pero no sabía que eran—. Bien, la de cabello corto es Matsuri y ella es MUY extraña, sale con Gaara, el pelirrojo de ojos delineados y que parece sufrir.

— ¡Ayame!

—No me recrimines, yo sólo digo lo que veo y me parece cierto.

—Pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así de ellos; si no los conoces.

—Nadie, en este instituto o en Konoha, parece conocerlos.

—No le hagas casos, Hinata, dice eso por que son los hijos del doctor Hatake y su esposa, y salen todos juntos.

—Pero es que es raro.

—Esperen… ¿Todos son los hijos del doctor y salen juntos? O sea que…—Hinata ya se estaba formando una idea en su mente cuando la risa de Yakumo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—No, no son familia. Son adoptados, el doctor es muy joven para tener hijos de esa edad, creo que son sobrinos de él y de su esposa, una historia algo larga.

—Ok Yakumo, guarda silencio que ahí viene lo mejor—comentó Ayame con emoción en la voz, Hinata la miró y tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas, luego dirigió su vista a la puerta, por ahí venía entrando un chico de tez pálida y cabello negro. Escuchó suspiros a su alrededor y se fijó que todas las chicas miraban en la misma dirección.

—Él, es Sasuke y es guapísimo, obviamente, todas las chicas de este instituto besarían el suelo por donde el pasa; si tan sólo él las mirara.

—Pero ninguna es lo suficientemente buena para él, muchas chicas se le han declarado y han hecho de todo para llamar su atención, y simplemente las despacha como si fuera… no sé, algún trapo viejo.

Hinata se preguntó si a ellas las habían rechazado, quizás ese era el problema, rebajarse a hacer cualquier cosa por un chico que ni siquiera te daría la hora. Algo patético, la verdad. Cuando el chico iba pasando cerca de ellas, le echó una mirada rápida a Hinata y se dispuso a sentarse con su familia, sin dar ninguna importancia a su alrededor. Fueron sólo unos segundos en los que sus miradas se conectaron, pero la Hyuga al mirar esos profundos y oscuros ojos, se sintió intimidada y tal vez algo de pánico, ese tipo de miradas eran las que su padre le daba a veces, de ahora en adelante tendría que evitar al muchacho, por alguna razón.

—Sabemos cómo te sientes, a veces sus miradas dan algo de miedo—la consoló Yakumo.

Hinata se quedó un rato pensativa, había logrado hacer amigos en su primer día, miró a la mesa donde se sentaron los Hatake y se arrepintió, todos los de aquella mesa la estaban mirando, las miradas eran distintas (irritación, quizás furia, curiosidad) pero todas iban hacia ella, sin embargo, la más intensa era la del chico de cabellos negros, era como si intentara descifrarla aunque se veía molesto, tan rápido como pudo apartó la vista y se hundió en su asiento. Quería que se la tragara la tierra pero todavía le quedaba una materia más, por suerte no tendría que verlos más, o eso creía.

**.**

**-$-U/H-$-**

**.**

**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews (si los merezco)**

**Nos leemos la próxima, Kisses de chocolate y mantequilla.**

**.**

**.**

Taniia: hola, que bueno que te gusten y la pareja también, no hay problema, si tengo oportunidad de seguirla lo haré. Gracias por tu review, salu2 cuídate.

.

Greace Valle: que bueno que te encantó, pues aquí tienes más; ojala te haya gustado. Gracias por tu review, nos leemos.

.

**Cannan:** Hola, que bueno que te ha gustado, espero te guste este cap, bueno… Sasuke dio su aparición (espero no hayas derramado mucho) gracias por dejar tu review, cuídate, nos leemos la próxima.

.

Dama fanen: Bueno, cada quien tiene sus gustos, no sé si esto es igual pero ya que, ojala te guste, muchas gracias y gracias por tu review, nos leemos, salu2.

.

**kurousagi-uchiha:** que bueno que te gustó, a veces lo diferente no es bueno y si lo es, es difícil, a mí tampoco, sólo lo escribí así no más, muchísimas gracias por tu review, ojala este capitulo también te guste, saluditos.

.

Guest: que bien que te parezca así, bueno, ellos viven en Konoha así que tenía que ser así, bueno si, ese son pocos cap, ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, muchas gracias por tu review, cuídate.

.

**Lali-chan16:** hola, me alegra que eso te haya parecido, si no sé de donde saqué la idea, sólo lo escribí y ahí estaba. Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo, como ya pudiste ver no hay NaruSaku (estoy sorprendida pues siempre ellos están presentes en todos mis fics o casi todos) espero no te decepciones T.T salu2, gracias por dejar un review.

.

**LilyHime100:** Bueno, la verdad es que tiene sus partes buenas y malas, que bien que eso te haya parecido, aquí el siguiente cap, ojala te haya gustado, todo el mundo se sorprendió; hasta yo. Gracias por tu review, cuídate.


End file.
